Innocent Question
by Lixxie-Chan
Summary: A story about a girl asking her guyfriend a simple question. What shall happen?OCOC and EdwardOC


**This is just a story I made for school, so it's not all that great. OC plus OC if you don't mind, so shh. o.o If you don't like those types of stories, please don't flame. This is just a oneshot.. Have fun reading it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Eddo-san, Colette-chan, or Max-san. I only own the Lixue. And her hair is different in this one because I say so. x.x**

Light grey raindrops fell from the dark sky, pattering calmly on the window. A girl stared out the window, her dark hair drifting in front of her half closed grey eyes.  
"And this equation equals...Lixue?" asked the young looking teacher at the front, looking slightly frusterated at the fact that she wasn't paying attention. Lixue looked away from the window, rubbing her eyes a bit. She spied the question on the green chalkboard and considered it for a moment. Turning back to the teacher silently, she stared directly at her.  
"It would equal 42." she spoke quietly, glancing out the window again, not interested in hearing whether her answer was right or not. She watched the raindrops continue tapping on the window, as the teacher quickly tried to figure out the answer.  
"Y-you're right!" stuttered the teacher as the bell rang. "Oh! Everyone, pages one to six for homework, even numbers only!"  
The whole class groaned as they packed up their binders. As Lixue stood up with her binder, a tall, slim girl with golden hair flying behind her ran up to Lixue.  
"I can't believe she assigned all that homework!" she cried, dragging Lixue out of the classroom."I mean, it's suppose to be the weekend!"  
"Calm down Colette. It's really easy." smiled Lixue, sliding her wrist out of her grasp, watching Colette's eyes flash furiously.  
"Easy for you to say! You're smart." grumbled Colette, glaring playfully at Lixue before heading to her locker. Lixue followed quickly, slightly irritated that she had to go at a faster pace than usual.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" joked Lixue, stopping at her locker and fiddling with the lock. Colette didn't answer, distracted by her lock. "Colette?"  
"Oh? Uh.. I have to leave, I have a date with Eddo." smiled Colette, stuffing her binder into her backpack. "Sorry Lixue!"  
Colette ran off, leaving Lixue with her backpack in hand.  
"A..date..?" she mumbled, very confused.  
**_Later...  
_**"Max! Wait up!" cried Lixue, her hair flying behind her. A tall male with black hair and a slim figure turned around to face her.  
"Lixue. Long time, no talk." he smiled, brushing away a few strands of dark hair from his face. Lixue leaned over, breathing heavily from the run. He leaned over her, his face showing concern.  
"What's going on? You usually hate running." he asked, raising his eyebrow lightly and adjusting his light blue shirt. Lixue stood up, brushing off the dirt from her jeans and glanced up at him.  
"Max, what's a date?" she asked curiously, as Max's grey eyes widemed and he flushed a light red.  
"Uh..Well..A date is.." he mumbled, while his friends were laughing behind him. She gave a long cold stare at the boys and they quieted down, whispering to themselves.  
"Come on, walk with me home." she pleaded to Max, who was now looking very uncomfortable, hands shoved in his pockets. " You can explain to me on the way there."  
He gave a weak smile and picked up his heavy backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Picking up his umbrella, he turned to her, opening it.  
"Sure. Let's go."

As they were walking, Lixue glanced up at Max, who was leaning over and staring at the ground nervously, keeping a tight hold on the umbrella.  
"Can you tell me now?" She asked quietly, continuing to look at his slumped posture. She dodged a couple raindrops, leaning a little closer to him.  
"Well.." he sighed, and adjusted his backpack, still blushing a bit. "It's like hanging out with a friend. Except you do it with someone you really like.."  
"So this could be called a date?" she smiled, as he flushed a deeper red than before, grinning happily. "You're all red, Max.."  
"Yeah, you can call this a date.." he laughed, glancing at her shyly. "But a date usually ends in something special.."

"Really? Like what? Please tell!" she turned and stopped excitedly, looking up at him. He smiled coyly and pulled her close, dropping the umbrella as she blushed a light red.

"I'll demonstrate.." he whispered gently into her ear, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, feeling a rush of warmth through her body. She dropped her backpack and leaned closer to him. He pulled away slowly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
"That's how a date ends.." he smiled as she opened her eyes, gazing at him in surprise."Now I better leave, you'll be alright walking home alone, am I right?.."

She nodded slowly, rain dripping down her cheeks lightly.  
"M-...Max.." she mumbled quietly, backing away a bit. "Thank you.. I'll see you tommorow!"

She quickly picked up her backpack and ran, Max watching her happily.  
"See you tommorow.." he whispered, picking up his umbrella and walking home.  
**_At Lixue's house..._**

Lixue ran in quickly, shaking the rain off of herself. She hung up her coat and threw down her backpack, running upstairs to her room.  
"What's going on?" roared Lixue's dad, coming out of his room angrily, carrying a large book.  
"Nothing dad, I'm going to my room!" she yelled back, slamming her down. He shook his head and went back to his chair, sitting down angrily.  
Lixue sat down on her black and white bed, sliding out a soft covered journal from under her decorated pillow. She took out a fuzzy black pen from the side of the journal and began to write.  
_"Light grey raindrops fell from the dark sky, pattering calmly on the window..."_

_**The End**_


End file.
